dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades Universe Prologue to Chapter 1: First Meeting
Prologue Prologue A flower's scent is fragrant to the nose, but it can never be compared to the beauty of the rose A rose's elegance and beauty are majestic as it is but our love is unbreakable for you and for me And so love blooms like a rose in spring, but beneath it is the darkness it brings ---- Vegeta Miyasen's POV, 500 years ago My heart was full of frustration… and hatred. I was betrayed by a very special person. My heart was pumping low, I'm losing air, I couldn't breath, in this dark, dirty, narrow space of the underworld. I was dying. How could she do this to me? I loved her with my whole life. I sacrificed everything, my life, my pride and my honor, everything, just for me to be with her. Hatred filled my now dying heart; it grew even more as I smell the alcoholic scent of her cursed blood in her blessed veins. "Damn you!" I cursed under my breath before the traitor and her people bury me under the crust of this cold planet. "I hate you, all of you… I'm not going to die… I'll never leave this world until all of you come with me into the oblivion… not until you suffer from my wrath!" I was trying to fight for my life. I'm not going to die, not like this. I promised myself, although I could feel my body weakening, losing all my oxygen. Darn it, I won't ever die like this! And then, someone found me, a very strange being. He told me he understands my situation. He promised me life, strength and power. The things I wanted right now, just in time. Without any doubt, I accepted his offer. I don't care whatever happens to me, all I wanted was for me to exact my revenge. I look into the eyes of the stranger, my creator, and my master as he slowly drank my blood through my neck. I drifted and felt my body slam into the ground. I was too dizzy to see what was happening. I just felt some liquid dropping into my mouth, and it tastes like… blood. I heard his voice in my ear say: "''Drink, Drink you poor little one. Drink and live forever. Go back and let those pitiful traitors tremble in fear of your power, let them hear your raging cry. Let them feel your wrath and its time… for you to exact your revenge!" '' A sudden burst of pain ran through my body after I swallowed the blood in my mouth. It felt like my body was being sliced, fire burned from deep inside. A screaming cry came out of my mouth as my body twitched and flipped over the ground. Darkness was trying to take over me. My power is becoming out of control and is bursting from me; my body lifted the ground and floated as my sight turned red. My hatred and the thirst for revenge seem to trigger the pain and the seemingly unstoppable burst of power. Images of the traitors flashed in my mind, I felt myself getting angrier and that's when I give in to the darkness. And I died… I snapped my eyes open. It felt as if I was having a nightmare before I wake up. I saw the stranger standing shock at my side. Everything around me was destructed. That's when I realized it was not a dream. I felt new, stronger, like I was being reborn but the hatred and the memories of my first life were still in me. A smirk ran across my face as I could feel power flowing through me… Now it's time… for a change. Category:Fan Fiction